The disclosure relates to a sensor assembly for being mounted on a circuit board and to a sensor arrangement of a sensor assembly mounted on a circuit board. The disclosure further relates to a manufacturing method for such a sensor assembly.
Sensors, in particular sensor integrated circuits, ICs, may be highly susceptible to the influence of mechanical stress. The stress may be introduced to the system for example by deformation due to external forces. Another source of mechanical stress may be temperature variations or temperature stress for example during application of the sensor or when soldering the sensor system to a circuit board. This may be particularly relevant if packages including materials with different coefficients of thermal expansion, CTEs, are used. Furthermore, also humidity, in particular air humidity, may give rise to deformations for example due to a swelling of the circuit board.
In existing sensor assemblies, the mechanical stress on the sensor die, for example a MEMS device, may be high, leading for example to degradation of the sensor performance or physical damage. Some setups may be difficult to assemble or suffer from increased package costs and/or footprint. Other drawbacks of existing approaches may include an increased package size, in particular package height, decreased robustness and/or a process flow with increased complexity.